<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lotus flower by Bacca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877990">Lotus flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca'>Bacca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, Illustrations, NSFW Art, Traditional Media, Watercolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordona Jewels: Lapis Lazuli (Rish), Onyx, Emerald, Topaz, Ruby, Pearls<br/>Living sculpture<br/>Drawn in 2014  for the Fandom Battle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lotus flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
<p></p><div><p>
      <br/>
</p></div></div><div>
  <p><b>Цветок лотоса</b><br/>
Драгоценности Кордона: Ляпис-лазурь (Риш), Оникс, Изумруд, Топаз, Рубин, Жемчуг.<br/>
Живая скульптура<br/>
Нарисовано в 2014 г на Фандомную битву<br/>
</p>
</div><br/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>